Unexpected Love
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: Inspired by one of my favorite artists Ramin Karimloo's song Cathedral (from the Album Song Of The Human Heart)!Because we all know of the story of Quasimodo living up in the bell tower of Notre Dame it's also probably can be described as Cathedral I thought what a perfect song to go with my story! I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: later on she will be described as a gypsy by Frollo FYI ! Hi My name is Patience and this is how I had become Catwoman!

One summer night I was Lying lifeless and washed ashore, my name is Patience. At first I didn't know how I was brought back to life but some how I was by a mysterious cat that I saw earlier; however, with this resurrection, she started developing unusual abilities similar to that of a cat, with her behavior becoming more cat-like. With the help of a researcher named Ophelia Powers, Phillips understands that she is becoming a "catwoman", a warrior with the force of a cat, who prowls at night in the search for justice. Wearing a mask to disguise her identity, she takes to the streets as Catwoman, seeking the answer from those who have killed her and needs to why.

...

Eventually, she discovers that her killer was Laurel Hedare, the wife of the cosmetic company's owner and a primary user of its beauty products, that is responsible for killing Patience. Though unable to hurt Laurel due to her constant use of the skin cream turning her skin into "living marble", Patience did manage to mar her face before she fell to her death by being thrown out of a window and seeing her reflection prior to falling.

...

Thankfully, I was cleared of any charges made against her of murder by the police, the best part was that I can continue on to live outside the law enjoying the freedom she now has as the mysterious Catwoman. And Now I'am off to paris hopefully to fall in love.

...

It was a clear spring evening in Paris, France Catwoman sighed as she breathed in the fresh 's when I saw a puppeteer speaking to the children. I stealthy crawled closer into the shadows to listen to him. "Hello, everyone my name is Clopin Trouillefou!" Then Clopin continued "THE BELLS OF DAME DAME" Listen, they're beautiful, no?

So many colors of sound, so many changing moods ...Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves...

Clopin puppet: They don't? Clopin: No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature? Clopin puppet: Who? Clopin: What is he? Clopin puppet: What? Clopin: How did he come to be there? Clopin puppet: How? Clopin: Hush... (bonks puppet on the head) Clopin puppet: Ow! (Catwoman couldn't help but giggle along with the crowd.) Clopin: and Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster!

Clopin: Dark was the night when our tale was begun On the docks near Notre Dame Quasimodo's father: Shut it up, will you! Male Gypsy: We'll be spotted! Quasimodo's mother: Hush, little one. Clopin: Four frightened gypsies slid silently under The docks near Notre Dame Barge Driver: Four guilders for safe passage into Paris Clopin: But a trap had been laid for the gypsies And they gazed up in fear and alarm At a figure whose clutches Were iron as much as the bells

Quasimodo's father: *in alarm* Judge Claude Frollo! Clopin: The bells of Notre Dame

Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Clopin: Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin

Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Clopin: And he saw corruption everywhere, except within Frollo: (speaking) Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice.

Guard: You there, what are you hiding? Frollo: Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her Clopin: (speaking) She ran.

Chorus: Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day) Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)

Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl) Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)

Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come) Quasimodo's mother: Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!

Catwoman closed her eyes knowning now the woman's fate was death just like hers then she heard the puppeteer continue ... Frollo: A baby? *gasps in horror* A monster! Clopin and Archdeacon: Stop! Clopin: Cried the Archdeacon

Frollo: This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to Hell, where it belongs. (For a few moments catwoman shed tears for the boys mother int the shadows.)

Archdeacon: (singing) See there the innocent blood you have spilt On the steps of Notre Dame Frollo: (speaking) I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued. Archdeacon: Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt On the steps of Notre Dame? Frollo: (speaking) My conscience is clear Archdeacon: You can lie to yourself and your minions You can claim that you haven't a qualm But you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes

The very eyes of Notre Dame

Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Clopin: And for one time in his life Of power and control Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Clopin: Frollo felt a twinge of fear For his immortal soul Frollo: What must I do? Archdeacon: (speaking) Care for the child, and raise it as your own Frollo: What? I'm to be settled with this misshapen...?

Very well. Let him live with you, in your church. Archdeacon: Live here? Where?

Frollo: Anywhere (singing) Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see (speaking) The bell tower, perhaps, and who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways (singing resumes) Even this foul creature may Yet prove one day to be Of use to me

Clopin: And Frollo gave the child a cruel name A name that means half-formed: Quasimodo Now here is a riddle to guess if you can Sing the bells of Notre Dame Who is the monster and who is the man? Clopin and Chorus: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells Bells of Notre Dame! Catwoman walked up Clopin after the citizens have left. "excuse me Mister Puppeteer" she purred making Clopin jump from being startled since he was closing up his shop.

Clopin "Good evening madame man you almost gave me a heart attack!" She smirked and nodded. "What brings you here to see Clopin Trouillefou?" "I'am a tourist here from the Americas, I heard the story of the man you were talkin about to the people that just left..." Clopin Trouillefou "Ah you mean the bell ringer Quasimodo? What business does a nice lady want to do with a bell ringer?"

"I want to meet him but I don't know the way to Notre Dame." Clopin Trouillefou bursts out laughing "why didn't ya say so..." "What's your name young lady first?" I replied "I am Catwoman" "let me give you a quick tour for a fine lady then so you can meet the bell ringer!" "Thank you "


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: forgot to put i used a quote from the second movie my bad!

After resting Catwoman got up and looked around the belle tower, "So this is the Belle Tower but where is the Belle Ringer?" she asked herself " I would love to meet him I love bells!"

Meanwhile behind a curtain Laverne: [ Hugo, and Victor try to encourage Quasi to see Catwoman] "Get out there, sweetie!" Quasimodo: [whispering sqeakily] " I-I-I can't! What might I say?" Victor: "Open your mouth! Something will come out! " [Quasi stutters squeakily] Hugo: "Nothing came out." Then they pushed him out.

Catwoman: [as she searches for Quasi in the bell tower] "Are - are you... hiding from me? "[she looks up to see Quasi hiding under one of the bells, then giggles] Quasimodo: [rudely but relunctantly]"No. What's so funny?" Catwoman "Nothing, it's just - it's looks like you're wearing a really big hat."[giggles again] Catwoman "Oh, that - that sounds silly, doesn't it?" she asked as she fiddled with her whip nervously. Quasimodo: "No, I've just never looked at it that way before. " [chuckles]

...

Quasimodo's POV

Catwoman : "Yes, it's a - it's a brass beret." [Quasi uncovers himself to see her for the first time]

Catwoman ": A - a two ton topper."Quasimodo: [laughs as he rings the bell he's hiding under, then uncovers himself again] A cha - peau in C-sharp! [he and Catwoman laugh] "Can I see you?" the woman asked. He reluctantly came out but instead of running she smiled warmly and removed her claw glove and held out her hand and I took it and greeted her with a warm smile.

" Who are you?" I asked but before she could answer I heard Frollo coming that's when I witnessed something scary she hissed toward the door while I grabbed her hand and hid her in the closet.

"Stay here!" I whispered she nodded while leaving a crack of the door open to see what would happen between me and Frollo aka Master Frollo!

...


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning Master!" said Quasi as I looked through the door and listen to him I observed his Master: to some guy named Frollo who as tall,slim, and hideously ugly!

Thought Catwoman to herself.

-FROLLO's POV-

"Who are you talking to Quasimodo?" Asked his master in a stern voice. "Uh no one master Frollo." He replied ...Silence... That's when Frollo gave him a cold stare then finally nodded in agreement but still felt like Quasimodo was hiding someone in the tower.

...

"Very Well... Here's lunch sorry I have business vo attend to in town I don't have time to eat here with you Quasimodo!" I said in my usual cold minister voice. "I'll be back in a little while to check up on you before I retire for the day." That was when I heard the archdeacon appear

"Quasimodo as the pastor of the Church you should know this that a strange vigilante from the Americas has come to our city becarful while you're romlaming the food tops alright." Said the pastor "yes, but what does this guy look like..?" I asked the archdeacon turned and said "its as she and calls herself Catwoman I don't know if she's a friend or for so Frollo I am ordering you not to witch hunt her if she is spotted. She's probably here on vacation buianess until further notice I repeat don't harm the Catwoman!" And with that the men leave and Quasimodo went to attended his duties as a bell ringer.


	4. Chapter 4

~Quasimodo's POV~

... Ding ...ding ...ding... Rang the bells of Notre Dame... Dong ...dong ...dong...

Quasi did acrobats tricks to the floor. He went to check on Catwoman who spent the night.

Even though she was strange yet beautiful and mysterious it felt good to have company beside his Master all the time.

"Ohhh" Quasi jumped out of his thoughts "you okay?" I asked as I helped her other feet. "Yeah ... Just bumped my head that's all!" Catwoman replied rubbing it.

"I saw do those acrobatic moves would you like to see mine?" She asked "uh sure." I replied... With a *sigh* she spranged up on and moved around shocking to a form of movements of a cat.

Just when I thought she left me I was about to be disappointment on trying to become friends. However, I felt someone tackle me to the ground I looked to find her giggling and smirking playfully at me. Catwoman: "Meow."

That's when we were interupted by a ring sound and it startled me. Catwoman helped me up and took a device and answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Agent Phillips how's Paris,France treating you?" " she walked and snapped replaying " Anthony Dinozzo will you quit calling me every dang hour on my days off!" " besides I'am busy " the I heard multiple voices "...hey let me talk to her... No me... *ouch* Boss come on was that slapp necessary on us?" "Yup! Hey...Patience Phillips got a minute?" "Sure Gibbs!" "We need you to check on Ziva for us she should be arriving in Paris about now." HE said I groaned "whose that with you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Forgetting about Patience being in the tower Quasimodo started singing " I dare to dream that she might even care for me And as I ring these bells tonight My cold dark tower seems so bright I swear it must be Heaven's light!" Judge Frollo "Been busy Quasimodo?" Startled Quasimodo jumped out of his chair. Mean while a struggle coming from the rooftop.

Frollo went to check it out angrily like a hound on a hunt while Quasimodo panicked swiftly moved to the rooftops to see Catwomen. Who instead of Patience with

"Seize her!" Cried Frollo as the guards ran after them.


End file.
